Dragon Ball Z: The Fallen
by thatryanguy
Summary: Pitolu is a Saiya-Jin who was banished from his homeworld to a life of isolation.


The Fallen. vol. 1  
_________________________________  
  
A Dragon Ball Z fanfic by thatryanguy  
If you have any comments or questions, email them to me at alus@hotmail.com  
Everything that is reserved or belongs to other people or companies, is so. Including this   
fanfic. Which is mine.  
  
I wrote this a while ago, just I can't find anything better to put up right now. Oh well.  
_________________________________  
  
-------------------  
Deep Space: Nowhere  
-------------------  
  
Awaken.  
*But I don't WANT to wake up*  
Awaken.  
*No, please, I just want to stay asleep*  
Awake.  
*Shit*  
  
Giving way to his senses slowly and hatefully, he opened his eyes, dreading the sight he   
knew would unveil for him. As the dark peeled away from the vision of technology's finest   
mistake, he groaned, feeling reality sink into his mind. He was still on the ship,  
an eon or two worth of light-years away from any form of solid matter, according to him   
anyways. Truth be known though, exaggeration wasn't something he spared when in a less than   
happy mood.   
  
Hearing a low grumble, he felt out with his mind for the source, and nano-seconds later,   
pinpointed it to his mid-section.  
  
"God Dammit, I just fed you yesterday." He whined to his stomach out loud, as his voice   
was the only sound around to keep the sounds of the ship's powerful engine, growling and  
grunting impatiently at its slow unchangeable speed, from driving him mad. However, despite his   
feeble attempts to make the hunger go away by talking his gut out of it, he quickly found   
himself up and walking towards the ship's kitchen, his brown tail dragging lazily behind.  
  
Lazily scratching himself, he opened his mouth wide and inhaled deeply with a yawn. A  
thought surprised him by showing itself to his unawakened mind, one of someone he had known a   
long time ago. Letting himself give way to the flood of memories that he knew would overrun his  
mind, he stopped in the hallway, and let them run their course.  
  
Images of people just like him, friends of his, female, male, all with his race's   
distinctive long midnight-black hair, waving up away from their scalps like flowers from the   
ground. He remembered good times, when he and his friends would enact out their war-games,   
running amidst the tall green-crowned trees, flying up between them so as not to be found as   
easily by the others. Waiting for someone to make their path through a clearing, and throwing  
a burning Ki-energy blast forward, relishing the light scream the air made as the energy heated   
it up and past through it. He also remembered the bad times, including that which had led to   
the events causing his escape from his homeworld of Vegeta.   
  
He groaned audibly now, not wishing to darken the sleep-bred innocence he was still  
blessed by. Taking a quick-step to avoid stumbling, he continued down the tube-ridden corridor  
that led to the kitchen.  
  
Pulling one of the gray haluminium chairs that decorated the kitchen away from the table,  
he sat down clumsily. He really didn't care how clumsily he went about his day, the thought of   
anyone else harbouring a thought of him ever again, hadn't crossed his mind in over a year.   
He rose his hand slowly over to the green-numbered keypad that sat to his right on the   
table, and punched in a request for a nice tham and heggs breakfast. Not too big, just enough   
to shut up his stomach. As he sat there, carelessly uncomfortable, and relishing the numbness   
that cold-sleep provided for the first hour or so after waking up, he felt an odd sensation. At   
first he didn't know what it was, but as he thought, he realized that the feeling was the same  
as one would get when something alive was nearby. However, when he realized that he couldn't   
feel it's energy anywhere nearby, on the ship or off, he let his mind wander again, passing the  
incident off as being a side effect of the cold-sleep.  
  
  
He turned groggily towards the cold darkness of the "food-chute" and gazed up into the  
black, waiting for his meal to be processed, synthesized, and deposited. Slowly and un-  
noticeably, his head and eyes began a slow tilt towards the table. Just before his forehead   
connected though, his mind turned on. He suddenly though nerve-lessly darted his eyes upwards  
towards the silent life-less hallway. An image had protruded through the tired stupor that  
had held his mind in check-mate for most of the morning. One from a dream that had entertained  
his sub-conscious a few nights before-hand. In it, was a man of sorts. A tall green-skinned   
mockery of a man, with small fleshy antennae extending off of his forehead, directly over his  
sunk-in eyes, skin peeled back in select areas along his arms, allowing sight of thick, strong,  
ropey muscle, which give a strange pink contrast to the lime colour of the rest of his body. At  
first, the man hadn't seemed like much of anything, especially not a fighter. However, now that  
he took the time to actually think the man over, he realized that his eyes had been dark, quick, and clever, like those of a cat. As well, his ears had been long and pointed at the top, which was almost clearing the top of his head. He remembered from stories when he was a child, that creatures with ears like those, could hear ten times or more, better than his own race. He   
brought attention from himself, to the fact that if the man's eyes and ears were obviously more  
developed than his own, what other senses or even abilities, would over-power his as well? If  
he ever met a creature like this, he was sure that the being would be a force to be reckoned   
with. But then, he thought, he was stuck in nowhere, and probably would be forever. Moving for  
all time but never making an inch of progress. He honestly believed his theory to be true, but  
nonetheless, decided that for the rest of his time, re-training and developing his body would  
be the only way he could ever allow his time to pass. His body had already begun weakening, and  
his senses were becoming dull. The over-everything-else pride that his race was praised, and  
despised for, had woken up again and given his posterior a swift kick, and was going to make  
sure that it never happened again.  
  
Finishing his breakfast noisily, he let out a pleasing belch, and sat a moment, relishing  
in the feeling of having a full stomach and an energy filled body. He thrust his hands out at   
the cold, dull edge of the table and pushed his body up and away from it, skilfully angling   
himself so that the chair was barely even edged away from the position it was it. As he   
grinned, he tilted his head up towards the black-rimmed doorway, the next spot on his   
"places-to-go" list, and double-took the sight that greeted him.  
  
Standing grinning in the hallway, about a foot from the doorframe, was a beast. His mind  
wouldn't be able to produce words fit to properly describe the creature, but as far as he could  
describe it, it was a beast. Standing a full 2 feet at least over his own height, the creature  
had a thin head that seemed dwarfed by it's huge mouth, bent wildly in a toothy sneer. It's   
head was elongated a good 3 feet past it's neck, ending in a horrid mess of black wiry hair  
strands that flowed every which way, tangling together. It's neck didn't seem fit to hold it's  
head up, less than 4 inches or so around, and stretching out at both ends to hold itself to it's body. However though, it was the things body that truly blew his mind. Past the neck, everything seemed entirely out of proportion. Pale white skin that merely hung off of it's enormous muscular body in some places, and looked on the verge of tearing in others. It's bulbous chest was cradled by two long, thin, elastic-like arms that waved slowly back and forth beside it's body. It's mid-torso was filled in by a disturbingly round 10-pack of abs, and 2 sharp outcroppings of bone to the sides, which assumedly were ribs escaping from it's innards. Moving lower, the beast had thin hips, connecting 2 very thin thighs, which rounded into a pair of knees, and extremely large calves. Its feet were the same shape and size as Lord Freiza's, or at least, what his eyes had taken in of them, the one time he'd actually seen the overlord. Glancing up, he noticed that waving slowly behind the creature, was a long whip-like tail, ridged with protruding bone all the way around, from base to tip. After looking it up and down, he thought to himself "Yep, definitely a beast."  
  
Grinning slightly, he lowered his arms gracefully to his sides, and spread his feet apart just slightly. "And to what might I owe the pleasure of your Company?" he commented with obvious sarcasm, and was met stunned by a response in Saiya-jinian (Bad Saiya-jinian, but Saiya-jinian none-the-less.)   
  
"Spik Less, I em hungered. Let mi ate you. I well kill you if you not let mi ate you!" it spat out.  
  
With a mocking grin, he replied "Now now, you should learn to think before you talk. Do you really expect me to let you, a disgustingly malformed pasty pile of shit, eat me? For god's sake, don't you think that's a bit sudden? Shouldn't we, you know, go out for dinner or something, get to know each other first?"   
  
"You want te spik? Yes, I em Dyoriika. I em strong Kyuke-jin warrer. I em never killed in fight. You?" Dyoriika said, showing no signs of worry, perhaps due to pride, perhaps due to stupidity.   
  
"Fine, I'm a Saiya-jin warrior who was Isolated from his planet and people for a tyrant's justice. I've been out here for over 20 years, susp-animated for 10 of them. I'm extremely pissed off that the first life I've seen in over 20 years wants to Kill me, but I'm More pissed off that the difference in between our strengths is so large. My name is Pitoru, and you're going to Die." 


End file.
